scrungusg2fandomcom-20200213-history
Scrungus/History
Scrungus has been through some shit. History The Blight is Born One of the few Autistic Deities not born from the Sublime Detrimentus, Scrungus was born to Carrier Lord Akrunku and an unknown mother. At the time of his conception, he was already considered a special needs Deity, unique even amongst his autistic kin. When his potential and power was discovered in the infamous Warpwank Autisming of 6969, Akrunku imposed a caste system on the Autistic Deity subspecies. This prevented those of one caste from engaging in sexual activity with those of a different caste. Many claim Scrungus' mother was a Deity of a different subspecies than Akrunku, and in all likelihood, the Carrier Lord imposed this segregation to prevent another Deity as dangerous as Scrungus from being born. People who bring this up to the Carrier Lord are usually punished or killed. The Bum Nugget Ass Flappers In his adolescence, Scrungus was discovered by the infamous Fungar, then leader of the Bum Nugget Ass Flappers, the most powerful organized crime mob in the Outer Autismax, and the only one to deal in ayypuss. Fungar took Scrungus under his wing, and taught him the ways of the Autismax underworld. Scrungus rose to become Fungar's right-hand-man, and carried out many a destructive heist in Fungar's name. During his stay with the Bum Nugget Ass Flappers, Scrungus developed an insatiable lust for sexual activity with robots and aliens, which is commonly known as "ayypuss". This all changed on the night of Scrungus' 18th birthday. As he and Fungar sat by a fireplace in their cozy lair, a Scrungy DeVito manifested behind the two. Fungar and Scrungus approached the intruder at it's request, though Scrungus failed to put away his SPAS-12 when asked to. The Scrungy DeVito foresaw a terrible future for Scrungus should he refuse to change his evil behavior. The DeVito directly implored Scrungus to improve upon his immoral ways, promising a life of peace and tranquility. In response, Scrungus decked the Scrungy DeVito in the face so hard it mirrored and turned into a UNITIИU. Before it crumpled up and disappeared, the DeVito sprayed it's divine juices all around the lair. Most of it landed on Fungar however, who was mutated by the DeVito's blood and turned into a box turtle monster. The now-bestial Fungar climbed onto the walls and was shot multiple times by Scrungus, but the animal survived and escaped anyway by eating through the ceiling, escaping into the woods. Many claim Fungar remains in the forests of the Outer Autismax to this day, and he has become a cryptid urban legend to the Autismax's people. Scrungus was then named de facto boss of the Bum Nugget Ass Flappers. Akrunku finally discovered his son's illicit activity soon after Fungar's disappearance, and orchestrated a raid on Scrungus' ayypuss warehouses, where Scrungus was busying himself with Sectoid porn. Akrunku confronted his son as the goods were burned, but Scrungus refused to step down. The Corvette then tore open a portal in the fabric of spacetime when Akrunku ordered his men to open fire, and Scrungus escaped into the void between universes. A bounty was then placed on Scrungus' head across the multiverse. 5CR56-Beta Scrungus eventually emerged from the void in a young meme hell universe, which he would eventually discover was named 5CR56-Beta, after the only galaxy within it. Scrungus' emergence led to the so-called Scrungus Emergence Event, a deadly supernatural shockwave which emitted from Scrungus' emergence point. The shockwave blasted across the galaxy, causing raging hellstorms to unfold wherever the shockwave hit. Planet RimWorld was closest to the point and thus received the most impact, but was somehow mostly intact. Scrungus fell like a meteorite to RimWorld, where he discovered The Town With No Name. After interacting with the inhabitants, who failed to suspect that Scrungus was the cause of the shitstorm that had unfolded mere minutes ago, the Corvette wandered off and stumbled into the Memesmith ruins of Stanckhilde. There he discovered blueprints for a Meme creature derived from pigs and monkeys. Scrungus conceived of a plan to raise an army and invade the Outer Autismax to take revenge on his father, and the Deity unwittingly corrupted the blueprints, and in his efforts to use them, created the Manky. Category:History